


Bad kid

by Lunellyn



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Parent Donald Duck, dad donald duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunellyn/pseuds/Lunellyn
Summary: "I'm sorry for being such a bad kid"Louie didn't dare meeting his eyes, instead deciding to look at the ground with his head hanging low, the sight alone made Donald's heart break.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 23
Kudos: 133





	Bad kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReesieReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/gifts).



> Welp, i guess I'm putting this here? wasn't planning to but it'll be easier to have it here incase i decide to countine this story. Anyways blah blah enjoy this short unoriginal concept of Donald comforting Louie

"I'm sorry for being such a bad kid"  
Louie didn't dare meeting his eyes, instead deciding to look at the ground with his head hanging low, the sight alone made Donald's heart break. 

"Louie" His uncle began, getting down on one knee softly cupping Louie's face with his hands and forcing him to look at him. "Louie you're not a bad kid"

Louie averted his gaze as he countinued, Donald's word seemingly falling on deaf ears.  
"I'm sorry keep messing up! I'm putting everyone in danger cause of my greed and my stupid schemes" the young duck eyes were turning glassy as he tried to find anything in the room to focus on other than Donald's eyes. "I'm sorry I'm so selfish"

Donald didn't understand what had promted this, sure sometimes his boy could go a bit over his head but he was brilliant! didn't he see that?

"Louie stop!" Donald told him. "You're not a bad kid, or greedy, or selfish. You're brilliant and i love how your mind works"  
"I put people in danger" Louie said, finally meeting his eyes as tears starting dropping from his eyes.

"And you're trying to tell me that no one else in this family do?" Donald asked,slowly wiping away his tears from his face. "C'mon sweetie, what is this about?"

Finally Louie descended into full on sobs as he tried to tell Donald what happened.  
"She said that- she" Louie gasped for air between sobs. "She said i couldn't be apart of the family unless i gave up scheming" He finally finished.

Upon seeing him cry Donald immediately pulled the young duckling into a hug, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words as Louie cried into his shoulder. Donald knew exactly who Louie meant by "She"  
Swallowing down his rage Donald made a mental note to talk to Della later as he focused on comforting his son.


End file.
